


Part III: Daybreak

by Oliver_do_the_twist



Series: The Outlaw Brooks [3]
Category: Historical Fiction, Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, Country and Western, Defining Moments, Gen, Horses, New Friends, Overcoming Prejudices, Period-Typical Racism, Right vs Wrong, Slurs, Western, but only the bad guy uses them don't worry, figuring out who your gonna be, lol Robert is a horse girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_do_the_twist/pseuds/Oliver_do_the_twist
Summary: Robert is aimless, confused, and left with nothing but a vague ambition to be a better person. He thinks in order to do so he must find a job, quit stealing, and live a good law abiding life. But to do that he must make the choice between turning a blind eye to the injustices society forces upon some of its people or staying true to what he knows deep down to be right.
Relationships: Robert Brooks and Luis Perez, Robert Brooks and William Wolf
Series: The Outlaw Brooks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981831
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. Arrival

**1871**

The sun was setting on the lonely, flat horizon as one man rode into a lonesome town, his shadow so long it almost touched the far end of one of the few streets. Beads of sweat dripped down the young man's forehead, and his hand left the reins to wipe it away.

The few people who were on the streets stopped and considered the stranger, someone of the meaner ones spit or scowled in his direction as a warning to stay away, or maybe just for fun.

The young man didn't pay any attention to anyone. He knew how to handle himself, and he knew by now that he shouldn't be picking fights on the streets of a town he had just arrived in.

He rode up to what seemed to be the saloon based on the quiet roar and upbeat piano tune coming from inside. He dismounted, hitched his old, worn horse, and headed in.

As the double doors creaked open, all the patron’s eyes flashed toward him. He paused for a brief moment, considering the rough men scattered throughout the tables. He eyed them back and turned toward the bar.

"Whiskey," he demanded as he slid a coin the bartenders way.

"you seem pretty young to be travelin' by your lonesome," the bartender said as he wiped out a glass with a questionably clean rag. “You gotta death wish son?”

He scoffed, "you don know the half of it."

"What brings you to this here town?" The bartender said as he poured his glass and set it in front of him.

"I need a new horse. Mine's on death's door."

"Where ya headed that you need a horse?"

The young man glared, “why you need to know?”

“I guess it's parta the job, I didn't mean no intrusion.”

The young man cast his eyes downward, "I don't know where I’m going," he said quietly.

"Well," the barkeep said with a clap of his hands, "we got lodging upstairs, drinks and company all if you need it right here for however long you do, if you can pay."

The young man took a swig of his drink, "actually, I do need a room."

"Of course," the bartender said as he brought out a record of guests from under the counter, "I'll need your name."

The young man looked into the amber liquid in his glass, "It's Robert, Robert Brooks."


	2. A Breather

Robert pushed open the door to his rented room. It was a dull room with a single window looking over the street below, and one small chest paired with a table and chair in the corner. He tossed his bag on the floor not really caring where it landed and collapsed onto the dusty bed. He was exhausted from the day, and unbeknownst to the bartender, completely broke. That whiskey was the last of his money. He didn't have any left to pay for the room he was currently staying in, but he would deal with that in the morning.

As Robert lay on the hay stuffed bed looking toward the dingy ceiling, he tried to figure out what to do or where to go next. For the past two years he had been aimless. He  _ wanted _ to be better. He wanted to try to settle down in a town with a real job and not have to steal to survive. But each town he visited he always seemed to be run off in the end. People didn't want him around, and he just couldn't get the hang of civilization like everyone else seemed to.

He felt he owed it to Sheriff Lee to be a better person. But mostly he wanted to be the good heart Lillian believed in. He didn't want her death to be in vain.

He  _ was _ really trying. He would arrive in a town, find a decent job as a delivery boy or a grocery packer, but he couldn't keep it. The last town he went to the store owner was purposefully jacking up the prices on medicine that people needed. Robert called him out, and the owner threw him out, literally. Not only that, but he told the whole town Robert was stealing from him, then no one would give him a job after that. 

He didn't want to stray too far from the Rocky Mountains either, as long as he could keep them in sight, or on the horizon, he felt he wasn't too far away that Charles couldn't find him, if he was still alive. 

All of that to say, Robert was tired. He was tired of having no purpose, and he was tired of trying to make it in a world that seemed so bent against him.

At least right now, he had a bed and a roof, and he didn't have to worry about being robbed or attacked in his sleep. So, he closed his eyes and slept.


	3. Induction

The bed frame shook as Robert jolted awake. His eyes opened just as the bullet in his dreams tore through his skull. His eyes darted around the room and his fearful breath filled the quiet morning. He began to calm himself. As the realization soaked in him that it was only a dream, he got out of bed and began to dress himself. But as he stumbled into the mirror, his reflection caused him to crash to the ground. His eyes that stared back at him were not his own, and red with the blood gushing out of the gunshot in his forehead. 

Robert’s eyes snapped open again. The only thing he saw now was his dingy pillowcase and the morning light streaming from the only window, illuminating his tossed bag on the floor in stillness. 

A fearful and sorrowful sigh escaped his lungs as he began to blink away his subconscious's way of reminding him of that terrifying day. He sat up against the wall and hugged his knees as he began to calm his shaky breath. This dream was a common occurrence in his nights, but no less horrifying with each happening.

After a moment or two, he shook his head to clear himself. He took a few curt breaths and straightened himself out, then began to dress himself. This time however, he avoided the mirror on his way out the door. 

Robert asked the bartender where he could sell his horse, while also skillfully avoiding any talk about what he owed for the room. He was pointed toward ‘Jenkins Livery and Stables’ just a few streets away.

The stables were large, the building was easily the biggest in the town. But Robert supposed that with a good-sized town comes a good-sized stable.

He led his old nag through the barn doors and looked around inside for someone to speak to, but he found only horses, a few empty stalls, and a pile of hay in the corner. He stood there, awkwardly holding the reins as he tried to figure out what to do. He didn't see anyone outside, then again, he didn't really look. Maybe people are meant to meet the workers outside? Robert decided he would double check.

After hitching Old Bill, he went outside again, only to be met by the doors swinging open from the outside and a man running face first into Robert, knocking him down on his behind.

“Ay! _Companero_!” the man called out as he took a few steps back in surprise, “watch where you're going, eh?”

“You watch it!” Robert said as he rubbed his forehead, which was beginning to ache from the impact. He realized that his hand was covered in dirt from catching his fall and began to wipe it away from his face in annoyance. Robert looked up to see a young man around his age, who seemed just as annoyed as he was.

“Why don’t you just go around back huh?” the young man said.

“I’ve never been here before,” Robert said through a strained voice as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. “Why the hell is the entrance in the back?”

The man scoffed, “I don't know man, I just started here. That's just the way it is.”

“Well, that's stupid.”

The man shrugged and made a ‘I dunno’ noise. He held out his hand, “My name is Luis, what can I do for ya?”

Robert shook it, “Robert, I need to sell my horse.”

Luis chuckled, “you mean that old thing?”

“Yeah, that old thing.”

“I doubt that will get you anything here.”

“I’ll take whatever I can get.”

Luis shrugged, “where’d you even buy that thing?”

“I- uh, didn't…” 

“Ah, makes sense. Come on then. I’ll take you to the boss.”

Robert followed Luis around the barn and across the yard full of horses being fed by the other hands. Horses whinnied and grunted throughout the extensive property, the clang of hammer and nail rang out as a hand fitted horseshoes nearby. On the far side was a small building with a peeling sign hung on the wall reading “Office.”

Robert followed Luis inside and was bombarded by a cloud of cigar smoke. The source of the smoke was sitting on the far side of the room, pooling over the documents on his desk. The gaunt man looked like he belonged more on the city streets of Boston than heading a dusty old sable in the middle of nowhere. 

“Mr. Jenkins, sir,” Luis started, “this man here wants to sell his horse to us.” 

Jenkins let out an exasperated sigh, “how many times do I have to tell you, you dirty Mexican,” he said as he met Luis’s eye, “we don't have any more stable space, _com. pren. do?”_

Robert watched as Luis’s jaw clenched. 

“Yeah, _comprendo,_ ” he spat.

“You will not take that tone with me, you understand?” Jenkins said, “I hired you, I’ll just as soon fire you-”

“-If I may step in,” Robert said, quite disgusted with the man sitting in front of him. “I need money, and I need it quick. If you're not buying, I want to know if you're hiring.”

Jenkins straightened himself out and held his pointy chin high. “We do need more hands, but we can't just hire _anybody_.”

“I’m no stranger to hard work, and I’m good with horses.”

“Hmm, are ya?” he said, an unconvinced look on his thin face.

Robert nodded resolutely.

A cunning smile slowly crossed Jenkins face, “Alright if you're so sure, follow me outside, it's time for an interview.”

Robert straightened his posture and eyed the man as he walked outside. Luis gave him an unsure glance, but Robert didn't pay any attention to him as he walked out.

He followed Jenkins across the yard to a pen holding a single, magnificent-looking horse. It was a tall thoroughbred with a brilliant silver blue coat, one Robert had never seen before. He had to pause for a moment just to look at the animal.

“You,” Jenkins called, “What's your name?”

Robert told him.

“You need to put that saddle,” he said as he pointed to a saddle hung over the fence, “On that horse.”

Robert frowned, “That's it?”

Jenkins nodded smugly.

Robert glanced at him and began to hop the wooden fence. As soon as his boots hit the ground, the horse whinnied and shook his head, unsure about the stranger in his space.

“Hey, shhh boy, 'salright,” Robert said with his hands in surrender. It became increasingly known to him that the workers were dropping what they were doing and watching him, some even came over and leaned against the fence. All their expressions were of amusement or disbelief.

Robert turned his attention back to the horse, who was not happy to have him in his pen, his nostrils were flared, and his front legs were defensive, often slightly rearing, his head was held high and to the side. Robert tried to meet the animal’s eye, in which the white was clearly visible, but failed.

Robert could tell this horse was not used to kind humans. He took a deep breath, and calmed himself, making his intention for the horse clear. “I’m not here to hurt you,” he said calmly as he inched closer.

The horse still fidgeted and grunted, but it was less defensive and more unsure now. Robert was close enough to touch his muzzle, but he waited for a moment. He just stood there, trying to be as assuring and calm as possible for the animal. A few seconds later, the horse stopped fidgeting, and looked at him straight on with a lowered head. His neck muscles untensed, and he met Robert’s eye.

Robert reached out and laid his hand against the bridge of his nose. The horse flinched, but Robert remained ever calm and kept his hand on his nose. Eventually, he leaned into his touch. 

He could feel the horse’s deep breath coming from his nostrils. His blue eyes were focused solely on him.

It always amazed Robert just what horses could communicate through their eyes. This one was scared, but not of him. He was unsure and alone. 

“You and me both buddy,” Robert said, barely above a whisper as he rubbed the horse's strong jaw. 

He gave him one last pat before turning to get the saddle from the fence. As he hoisted it from its spot, he looked up around him to see that everyone had gathered around the pen, and they were all silent with awe and disbelief. 

Robert suddenly felt his cheeks get warm with embarrassment. He hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, not that he thought anyway. He looked toward Luis, who was just as shocked as everyone else. But standing to his right was Jenkins, who in contrast, looked very unhappy. 

He turned back toward the horse, and after a few moments of convincing, was successfully able to saddle him.

He turned and faced his new boss. “There, not so hard,” he said with his arms across his chest. 

Everyone was now looking toward Jenkins to see his reaction. He glowered, unhappy that his challenge wasn't much of one. “Fine,” he said, “You start today, Luis right here will show you everything.” With that, he turned around and headed back to the office building. 

“What was that about?” Robert asked Luis as the crowd began to disperse.

“That horse,” he said as he pointed to the animal, who had walked up behind Robert and was now nuzzling his back, “paralyzed a man yesterday, he was lucky to survive.”

“What?” Robert said as he turned around and looked in shock at the sweet animal behind him.

“He also broke a few bones, Jenkins was just being an asshole, per usual. He didn't ‘spect you to actually saddle him. No one has ever done that before.”

“Really? He doesn't seem the type.”

“Jenkins or the horse?”

“Oh, I meant the horse, Jenkins looks like he would give his own mother up for a bounty.”

“He probably has,” Luis laughed.

Robert laughed too. He turned around and gave the horse one last pat before hopping the fence. 

“Lead the way then, senor,” Robert said as they made their way to the street.


	4. Wait, What Did We Do?

About the time evening came about, Luis had shown Robert everything he needed to know about Jenkins Livery and Stables. He found he respected the guy, even after his short time with him. Robert was looking forward to working with him.

Luckily, it was Saturday, otherwise known as payday. As they walked in the office, Jenkins looked at them and pulled open a drawer, and after a few moments of rummaging through it, laid two pouches on the table in front of the men.

Robert emptied his in his hand and nodded. It was an okay amount for a day's work. It would maybe cover another nights stay and a few more drinks. 

He glanced over to Luis, who, previously unknown to Robert, had been looking over into Robert’s hand. He frowned, and looked back into his, counting his money and doing the math in his head.

“Hold a second,” he said to Jenkins, “how come he gets that much? He's only been here a day! I- I did the math and I don't get that much a day…”

Jenkins looked up at Luis, the most agitated Robert had seen him. “Really? Did you really do the math?” he said, like he was talking to a child. 

Luis stood there, not sure what to say, “ye- yes sir…”

“Well maybe you didn't take into account that Robert here is just a better worker, and he _ain't_ _a dirty greaser_.”

Robert went stiff. He wanted to say something, to tell Jenkins off, but he didn't want to throw away his shot at an honest life again. He guilty looked toward Luis, whose face was a mixture of both anger and defeat. His grip around the pouch tightened, and he turned silently out the door.

Robert glanced at Jenkins, then turned to follow Luis, who was now a little way down the street. “Wait Luis!” he called, as he caught up to him.

Luis stopped, and turned to look at Robert. 

“What do you say to a few at the saloon? As a thank you for your help today. I’ll pay.”

Luis shrugged, still agitated from the encounter. “Why the hell not.”

**~**

Robert woke to what he could only assume to be a railroad spike splitting his skull in two. He blinked his tired eyes awake, and immediately regretted opening them, as the light was like a dagger in his brain. He groaned, and realized just how dry his tongue felt, it was like he had been sucking on old leather. His hand went straight to his hip to check to make sure his gun was still there, thankfully it was.

“Oh God…” he mumbled as he looked around his surroundings. He was not in the saloon. He wasn’t in his room either. He was in the stable barn, and from the looks of it, Robert had passed out in a pile of hay in the corner.  _ There are worse places to wake up in, I guess… _ Robert thought as he carefully propped himself up and tried to remember anything from the night before. He remembered asking Luis to have a drink, but after that it was all fuzzy. 

Luis! Where was Luis? He had forgotten about him until now, he feebly called out his name as he made his way to his feet, which was another mistake, as a wave of nausea hit him, and he was forced to find the nearest corner.

He felt disgusting as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, “Luis?” he called again as he leaned on one of the stall doors.

“Here…” Robert heard coming from a stall a few doors down. He made his way over, and found his friend in much of the same state he was in.

“ _ Oh, Dios mio _ ,” he groaned, “Robert what did we do?” Luis said as he pushed himself up.

Robert began to chuckle, “I have no idea…” he said. It hurt everything in his body to laugh, but he couldn't help himself. He began to giggle, which quickly turned into howling laughter. He hadn't recalled feeling this happy and absurd in a very long time. 

Luis began to join in, and soon the hungover pair were keeling over in laughter. The kind in which each laugh just makes everything exponentially funnier.

“I have no idea what we did!” Robert cried through watering eyes. He brought his hands up to his smiling face and plopped down into a pile of hay. Standing up was getting a little too hard.

“Hey, do you remember being on the roof from last night?” Luis said.

Robert shot up again with wide eyes, earning him a rushing headache, “I do! We were!” 

“Everyone will be talking about this…”

“Well,” he chuckled, “there's nothing we can do about it now…”

“Maybe we should retrace our steps?”

“That would probably be a good start,” Robert said as he once again began the difficult process of standing up. “And maybe we should find some water too…”

**~**

The pair trudged up to the saloon doors, being careful to keep the sun out of their eyes.

Once inside, they were met by a less than happy bartender, who, once he saw them stumble in, stopped what he was doing and went straight to them.

“You god-awful kids! You,” he said as he pointed to Robert, “Are lucky I’m letting you keep that room upstairs after last night!”

Robert looked over to Luis with wide eyes. “We’re sorry for anything we did last night… we don't, ah…”

“- ah-ha! You don't remember? I should've known. You guys have to be more careful when you go drinkin’ don't no one tell you that?”

“You’d be the first…” Luis said.

“Could we ah, have some water?”

The bartender rolled his eyes, “only if you take it upstairs to your room. I’m sick a seeing your faces.” 

They gratefully accepted their large glasses of water and headed upstairs to the rented room.

The state of the room was initially shocking. To put it plainly, it was a mess. But after a little bit of thought, Robert figured it would be less of a shock to find it untouched. They did the bare minimum of tidying up, but their massive headaches prevented them from doing much more. Luis collapsed on the armchair and groaned, “ _ sólo déjame morir…” _

As Robert picked up the few books, he carried around with him on his travels which, as of last night had found their new home scattered across the floor, he noticed something scrawled on the inside cover of one book.

He stopped what he was doing and opened it. Inside the cover was notes upon notes in his handwriting, although he was obviously drunk when he wrote it. He began to decipher what drunk him was trying to say to sober him. 

“Hey, Luis? He said as he skimmed the words, “do you remember anything about a horse robbery from last night?”

“That- sounds familiar, yeah,” he said without opening his eyes.

Robert continued to review the notes, “this ain’t a bad plan… drunk me must be pretty smart. Not to mention he knew where sober me would find it.” Robert would be lying if he said the thought of going through with this plan hadn’t crossed his mind, but he quickly suppressed it. That wasn't him anymore.

“Wait a minute! We actually tried to do it; don't you remember?” Luis said as he looked toward Robert.

“Oh man… That's why-”

“-yeah, why we woke up in the barn.”

“Do you think we did anything that would get us in trouble?”

“I think we would've known by now if we did.”

“You're probably right…” Robert said as he crawled into his bed and laid face down. “Shit!” he said as he propped himself up and looked toward Luis, “do we have to work?”

Genuine fear crossed Luis’s face for a brief moment, but it hesitantly passed. “Not on Sundays…” he said.

Robert plopped his head back on the pillow and mumbled, “Oh thank God.”


	5. Namesake

The next few weeks Robert found that he might be able to settle down in this town, despite his poor-excuse-for-a-man boss, but Robert was learning to hold his tongue. Although some of the things he said, especially to Luis, made it exceedingly difficult to. But everything else seemed like they might turn out in his favor. Their drunk night had luckily earned them only a word or two from the boss, and a few jabs from the other hands, but nothing much else. He consistently shared his chores with Luis, who always made the workload lighter with his jokes. He was a fun person to be around, and the only person in this town that Robert could call a friend. 

He had moved into the stable hand quarters, for the inn was getting a bit expensive, and shared a room with Luis and an extra empty bed. He was getting good consistent pay, one where he didn't have to worry about his next meal. He could finally focus on living that good person life everyone wanted him to. 

Perhaps his most favorite part of his new life was after the day of work was over, he would train with the silver stallion. And today, he felt both were ready to take it to the next level.

The horse wasn't allowed outside his pen. But the rules never really seemed to apply to Robert anyway. Besides, there wasn't any room in that tiny pen to attempt what they were going to.

Robert walked up to the pen and rested his arms on the fence, “hey boy!” he called.

The horse nickered in happiness as he saw Robert coming over, bobbing his head slightly in excitement. He came up real close to Robert and started to sniff around his chest pockets, where Robert had put a few small carrots in as a treat for him. 

“I see you've already found em eh? Alright, I guess you can have one for now,” he said as he gave him his treat and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

Robert hopped the fence and saddled the horse with little problem. He then put his bit in his mouth, which the horse was still being a little honorary about as he chewed on the metal. 

“Oh, stop it won’t ya?” Robert said as he began to lead him out the pen. Once out, he laid a gentle hand on his neck, and put his foot in the stirrup without mounting to let the horse know what he wanted to do.

He fidgeted a bit, but once he was still and trusting, Robert fully mounted and began to trot out of town. 

He was pleasantly surprised with how well the horse had responded to his training in the past weeks. Almost every command or direction was followed, and a swell of pride filled his heart at how far they had come. 

As the buildings left them behind, the sun was getting low on the flat horizon. As much as Robert disliked the lifeless desert around him, it was a perfect spot for tonight's training, with no obstacles whatsoever.

He started out in a trot, which the horse was well comfortable with. But tonight wasn't about comfort. In fact, Robert was nervous himself, but he didn't show it. He didn't want the horse to pick up on it.

They both stopped about half a mile out of town and were now facing the setting sun. Robert looked forward and took a deep breath, feeling the hot air fill his lungs and saturate his blood flow. The horse patiently awaited orders as he leaned over and patted his neck.

“Ready boy?” he asked. The horse grunted in response.

Robert kicked the stirrups and snapped the reins, starting out in a quick trot. But he wasn't done yet. He continued to kick, encouraging his horse to go faster, faster, faster. He whinnied with the sudden intensity but didn't back down from the challenge. He pushed it forward until Robert could no longer sit in the saddle for fear of being jostled off. He had to almost stand in the stirrups as he maintained his balance with the moving horse. 

His horse’s legs were now barely touching the dusty ground, and Robert’s heartbeat in his throat to the rhythm of the gallops. The hoofbeats were a sharp staccato, like a runaway train vibrating throughout his body and breath.

His horse now knew exactly why he brought him out here, and fully and excitedly embraced the dead run. 

It was magically terrifying, feeling fully bound to such an animal, trusting him with his life as they sped through the horizon toward the ever-nearing sun. tears began to cloud his vision, and he held on for dear life to his horse’s mane out of fear he would fall if he didn't.

He was so caught up in the excitement and fear, he almost didn't see the fast-approaching ditch in the ground, which until just seconds ago wasn't visible. In a panic, he found the reins and yanked back for dear life.

His horse roared and straightened his front legs out so much so that he was nearly sitting down as they skidded to a stop just in the nick of time. His horse’s front hooves nearly slipped right off the small cliff’s edge.

The horse reared, whinnying in fright, leaving Robert to desperately hug the horse’s neck as he backed away from the edge on his two hind legs. 

As the horse came down on all fours again, Robert didn't let go of his neck, he just sat there, letting the saddle horn jab itself into his stomach. He didn't really notice it though, for his heart was pounding so fast he feared it might burst from his ribcage. He focused on slowing his breathing, which, much the same as the horse's, was erratic. 

Once he began to feel comfortable enough to loosen his grip around the horse's neck, he slowly pushed himself up to peek over the edge. It was a good fifteen feet to the bottom of the ditch, if he hadn't seen it, the fall would've broken the horse’s legs, and most likely a few of Robert’s bones too, leaving them there until someone happened across them. 

Roberts eyes were wide as he stared at what could've been the death of them. Then out of pure relief, he cracked a smile through his heavy breaths and leaned over and patted his horse's neck, “you done good boy,” he said breathlessly, “dern, you must be the fastest horse in the whole world.”

He pulled the reins away from the ledge and began the walk home, except this time he didn't rush anything. He figured both of them could use a little breather. 

They trotted back together, and the sun had fully sunk below the horizon, painting the sky glowing orange to inky blue, and surrounding them in its color. Through the dark blue he could see stars peeking through the last light of day, and Robert admitted that while the days were unbearably hot, and the endless flat ground was almost maddening, it could be incredibly beautiful in this town at times.

The last glow of day shined across his horse's silver coat, lighting him up like a star. Robert looked back up at the emerging constellations, “It's almost like you belong up there with ‘em, buddy,” he said quietly. A second or two passed as he watched the sky before he said, “I got it, your name, it’s Arion, the god’s ‘lightning stallion.’” 

Robert and Arion had slowed to a quiet walk. Somewhere, a long way away, a coyote howled in the distance. It wasn't until the sky had fully transformed to black that they arrived back at the stables.


	6. New Arrival

Robert's nose scrunched as he emptied his shovel into the wheelbarrow. The other hands said the smell would eventually go away. But he was sure they were lying to him. He had been here for just over two months and mucking the stalls had been just as gross as his first day.

Of course, the work would be a whole lot more bearable if he wasn't doing it all by himself. The guy he was supposed to be sharing the chore with was named Pete, or as the other hands called him from behind his back, “Sleepy Pete”, and Robert found out a while ago why he was called that, and why everyone hated sharing their workload with him.

Pete was leaning against the wall, shovel by his side, but he definitely wasn't doing any work. He was instead picking a scab on the back of his forearm. And, in Robert’s opinion, making a really stupid face as he was doing it.

“Hey, you ever gone pick up that shovel and work or…” Robert said, shoveling another pile.

“You hear the news Bobby?” Pete said, completely ignoring him and not taking his eyes off his scab.

“I said don't call me that, it sounds like a kids name, I ain’t a kid, alright?" Robert grumbled. "You're just a few years older than me anyway," he added underneath his breath. 

“Yeah, ‘parently Jenkins is hiring Injuns now."

"That don't sound like him," Robert said with a scoop.

"Well, you know what happened to those fellers that got drunk and shot each other up cause of something over a woman, or maybe a game of poker? Anyway, they killed each other and that other one hung for murder; you know."

"-do you  _ ever _ shut up?"

"Well now the boss is running low on hands, with them all killing each other. And then comes along some Injun, and Jenkins gives him a job just like that. Just because he's low on workers."

"Yeah," Robert grumbled as he rolled his eyes, "the workload is a little  _ much _ for me."

"Tell me about it," Pete said as he tugged away at his flesh. "But hiring a redskin? Don't that seem a bit much to you? I mean this town has been attacked all kinds of times by them in the past. Why would he hire one? That's just asking for trouble if you ask me."

"No one did," Robert mumbled. "Look, ain't this America? The land of second chances? I've come across plenty of different kinds of people working on farms and stables. Why should here be any different?"

"Well, you know, all they Mexicans do is come up and steal our cattle and horses in this town, people didn't like it when they hired your friend. I doubt they'll like one of those savages runnin around here."

Robert picked up his shovel. "Maybe you should just judge a man by how hard he works," he said as he walked over and handed Sleepy Pete his shovel with an annoyed look in his eye. "I think I've done my share in this barn.  _ You _ finish up."

With that, Robert wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked out of the hot, stinky barn. He decided it was a good time for a midday nap.

**~**

He shoved open his lodging’s door, which was never fitted correctly to its frame, so he had to get good at kicking it open. The rest of the stable hands lived in the main bunk house, but it was full by the time Luis was hired, so an old shed was converted into more lodging. Robert didn't mind one bit. He didn't like the idea of sharing a room with a bunch of other people, and he had definitely slept in worse places than a converted shed.

He stumbled inside, shaking the dust off his clothes as he did. As he headed over to their clean water bucket that served as their sink and began slashing the cool water all over his grimy face. However, the sudden shuffling of blankets in the back of the room caused him to pause, water droplets dripping from his nose and chin.

His hand slowly rested on his colt, and his eyes narrowed. Luis was in the middle of a shift at this time, he had never once before come back early, the walking bosses made sure of that. 

Robert turned around quickly, “make yourself clear now!” he said, hand gripping his gun.

He watched as a tall, fairly burly man sat up in his bed, clearly just waking up from a nap. He blinked and tucked a few loose strands of hair back in his braids. “Oh uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.”

“Well, you are in my bed…” Robert said, “Are you the Indian I keep hearing about? You stayin’ here?”

“It was where I was pointed to. I didn't realize the bed was taken. I’m sorry, I was exhausted.”

“No worry,” Robert said, still a little weary of the young man in front of him. Admittedly, the only interactions he had ever had with Indians was when they would attack the railroad. He still vividly remembers the day Charles saved his life by taking one down right in front of his eyes.

But obviously if this man wanted him dead, he would already be, and he had heard of peaceful tribes. He was going to force himself to have an open mind about his new roommate.

Robert patted his hands dry and held one out, “My name’s Robert,” he said. 

The man took it, and Robert realized that while he was a lot bigger than himself, he couldn't be much older. He had to only be close to nineteen.

“William,” the man said as he took his hand.

Robert frowned in confusion, “Well if that ain't one of the whitest names I've ever heard of, why do  _ you  _ have it?”

William sighed, “Well I wouldn't have ever gotten this far here with a name like  _ Wahkan _ .”

Robert thought for a moment, “Guess I've never had to really think too much on my name like that.” 

“There's a lot in a name.”

“I would disagree with you on my account, my name don't mean a dern thing. Never has, never will.”

“A name is always a reflection of the person,” William said. “It changes as you do.”

“If you say so,” Robert said. At that moment, the door was shoved open and in stepped Luis, looking dustier than a cattle driver stuck behind his herd. 

“I see you two met,” Luis said as he patted his shirt and dust fell to his feet. 

“Yeah, I was just about to ask Will here how and why he got all the way out here stuck with a white name.”

“Almost everyone’s wondering that,” Luis said as he looked at William.

William’s eyes narrowed, and he didn't open his mouth. He wasn't going to grace them with an answer.

“Fair enough I guess.” Robert shrugged, “Hell I’m not about to tell you guys how I got here.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Luis said.

Robert looked at both and smirked. “Were all just stable hands now, right?”

Will chuckled, “if you say so.”

Luis patted both of their backs and said, “what do you say we give our new friend a proper welcome?”

“Only if you're buyin,” Robert said.

“I’ll buy if you agree to play me a game of poker, it would end up  _ making  _ me money,” Luis smirked.

“Ha ha,” Robert said dryly. He turned to Will, “what do you say?”

Will paused and regarded them. After a moment he said, “I don't have anything else to do.”

Luis flashed his signature fun loving grin, “let’s get going then!”

**~**

“So, Will,” Luis said as he set down his glass, the roar of the saloon just quiet enough to talk over. “How do you know English so good?”

Will took a sip of his liquor and grimaced as he set it down a bit further away from its original spot, “I know it  _ well _ because of those reform schools.” 

“Hmm,” Luis said, “that sounds like the beginning of a long, complicated story that, no offence, I don't really want to get into.”

Will chuckled in a somewhat spiteful manner, “Fair enough,” he said, “what about you then?”

“Me?” Luis said, “I was raised on the border, been speaking both Spanish and English my whole life.” He grabbed the nearby card deck and began shuffling, “You want to start then?”

At that moment, a young lady walked through the double doors of the saloon and leaned over the bar. She was beautiful, hair done up in the latest fashion, and by the looks of it, lacking any male companionship. A smile crossed Roberts face as a plan formulated in his head.

“What do you say to a different kind of bet tonight Luis?” he said with a nod to the lonesome girl across the room. “The first to earn a kiss from that beautiful maiden gets the pot.”

“Count me out of this,” Will said, “I’m content to just watch you two make fools of yourselves.”

“You gonna make a habit of picking up women in saloons, brother?” Luis smirked.

“I just might if this works in my favor,” Robert replied.

“You're on.” Luis said as he stood from his chair, “I’ll go first to save you the embarrassment.” He began walking over to the bar while ruffling his hair and shirt collar. 

Robert watched, much to his dismay, as Luis skillfully took her hand and serenaded her. Although Robert couldn't quite hear what he was telling her, his spirits fell as he saw how much of an expert Luis was. She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek, earning her a romantic smile from his friend as he kissed her hand and made his way back to the table with a triumphant smile. 

Will laughed at Robert’s frown.

“I had every girl in my little town lining up to be my bride, but of course I wasn't going to tell you that  _ before  _ I took all your money,” Luis said as he sat down again and began to collect his winnings. 

“Wait a second,” Robert said, not willing to admit defeat as his hands grabbed the pot, “I didn't even get the chance, if I go over there and get one of my own, I get the pot.”

Luis frowned in disbelief.

“If I don't, I’ll add a whole dollar to your winnings.”

Luis leaned in, “show me you have the money  _ comprenaro _ .”

Robert pulled a dollar coin from his pocket and slapped it on the table. “There,” he said, “you take it?”

Luis leaned back in his chair. Will flashed a bemused smile between the two of them.

“Fine,” Luis finally said, “if only to watch you turn redder than a tomato.”

Robert arrogantly smiled and nodded his head. He turned around and began his way over to the lady, straightening out his collar and smoothing out his hair in the process. 

As he approached her, he noticed that she looked a little older up close, but nevertheless she was very pretty. She noticed his presence and turned to him.

“Yes hun?” she asked as she blew out a cloud of smoke from under her breath.

Suddenly, all the pretty poems and stories about love he had ever read left his brain. In fact, his entire head became emptier than the desert outside. 

“I… um…” was all he managed to get out.

“Oh honey,” the lady said, “you know there's easier ways to get me to spend the night with you than making bets with your friends over there, cost you a lot less too.”

Robert's eyes went wide, “What?”

He could hear whooping laughter coming from his friends over at the table. And he couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks. 

The lady smirked and gently pinched his chin, “I’m usually here if you need me sweetheart,” she said before finishing off her drink in a quick swig.

“N-no thanks,” he stumbled, “you have a good night now miss,” he quickly turned away and groaned as his head looked to the ceiling. 

Once back at the table, Robert frowned at Luis’s smug smile and Will’s absolute look of amusement. 

Robert slid his chair out and plopped down into it, “Go ahead, get it all out.”

“You  _ both _ just hit on a whore,” Will laughed, “Remind me to never bet on anything with you guys.”

“Yeah, well Luis was the one who kissed her!”

“At least  _ I  _ can, eh?” 

“Whatever,” Robert grumbled, but he couldn't deny the small smile that came a moment later at seeing his friends' amusement. 

“To this job, new beginnings, and dumb as hell bets,” Will said as he raised a glass.

Luis raised his glass with a smile, and they looked to Robert.

“Ah hell, I’ll drink to that,” Robert said as he raised his own.

The glasses clinked, and the three friends downed their drinks with a smile.


	7. Stampede!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue that one scene in Lion King*

A week had passed since Robert had met Will. And while he was weary of the Indian at first, every doubt about this man’s character had left him. Robert had never met someone so honorable and benevolent, yet also fun to hang out with. It only made Robert more curious as to how he ended up here in the first place. Oftentimes, when Will thought he was alone, Robert might catch him looking off East with a wistful look in his eye. That gaze was so full of longing and pain that Robert would often become embarrassed, like he had just looked into his private thoughts without permission. 

Unfortunately, as expected, Will wasn't well received by the other workers. But that just meant that Robert and Luis were the ones most often sharing work shifts with him, and Robert liked quite a bit being able to share his workload with him. It was far better than being made fun of or slaving away while Sleepy Pete naps in the corner.

He and Will were now walking back to the lodgings after a long day's work. Robert playfully kicked open their door and went straight to his bed and slumped down. He clawed at a book that had fallen on the floor and flipped it open to his spot. Will came in behind him and tugged the door shut. He went right to the cupboard and sighed as he opened it. 

“We’re out of food,” he said as he stared at the empty space.

“So go get some more,” Robert said without taking his eyes off the words.

Will hummed as he shut the cupboard annoyed. “It’s not that simple.”

Robert frowned. “...You have money?”

“Yeah, but none of the store owners will take it.”

“What? But, the saloon took your money the other night…”

Will looked at him, “that's cause  _ you _ were there. It doesn’t happen when it's just me, or just me and Luis.”

Robert put down his book and sat up, “Luis never told me that.”

“You ever wonder why if he's buying our drinks, he puts his money in your hands to be given to the bartender?” 

“I guess I never thought much of it.”

“Well now you know.”

Robert frowned, “That’s awful,” he said quietly.

“It’s our life.”

Robert was silent. How could he have not seen what they go through? What other injustices have blown past him? “...I can come with you to get some food then,” he said as he stood up and grabbed his satchel.

Will nodded gratefully. He grabbed his own bag and they headed out.

**~**

The boys were headed back, and Robert could say this was one of the most eye-opening grocery runs he’s ever been on. He had noticed so many annoyed or disgusted looks directed at Will after their conversation. Will seemed unfazed by it all, but Robert was appalled. And of course, he had to pay the grocer, even though half of the money came from Will.

Robert wanted to talk to Will as they went down the street to try to understand everything. But cattle season had just rolled around, and the streets of the town were filled with steers and rambunctious cowboys getting them to the stockyards on the far end of town. He had never truly been around so many animals in his lifetime before. The street was a sea of cattle. The sound of the cowbells tinking mixed with the cow’s bellowing made it almost impossible to hear himself think. Not to mention the smell made it difficult to breathe.

They agreed to not take the main street back to avoid the herd, and turned a corner down a smaller street, leaving the sound and smells behind them.

As soon as he could, Robert turned to Will as they walked and asked, “Do you really have to live with all that everywhere you go?”

Will flashed a look at him, “Pretty much.”

“Why would you want to stay here then?”

Will didn't answer, instead he looked over his shoulder at the passing herd and scowled. “It’s ridiculous,” he said.

“What is?” 

“They kill off the buffalo for sport, only to replace them with lesser animals.”

Robert looked back at the herd. He tried to imagine a great herd of buffalo charging through the streets instead of cattle. He was quiet as he realized just how much was taken from Will. His heart clenched as he realized that he worked on the railroad, the very thing that brought this fate to his friend and the rest of his people. 

He faced forward again, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound hollow. “Will?” He said as he looked over at him, “I’m sorry.”

Will didn't respond, he looked to the ground. Suddenly, a great thunder came rumbling from behind them. They both looked over their shoulders in time to see a hundred steers charging down their street and one of the cowboys cry out, “Stampede!” 

Robert froze in fear as the herd thundered their way. The ground shook beneath them. He suddenly felt very small. Everything in his body was yelling at him to move, but all he could do was stare in pure dread for a moment as the hoard rumbled ever closer.

All of a sudden, he was shoved to the left, far enough to land on a storefront’s porch. His breath left him as he propped himself up on the rough wood. He looked over just in time to see the herd rush past him. Will was nowhere to be seen.

He stood up in a panic overlooking the rapid river of horns and hides. “Will!” he cried, but it was no use, he could barely hear himself over the clamor. Other onlookers and pedestrians had found safety on the raised porches like him, and like him they all desperately and helplessly had to watch the herd tear through their town.

Shots rang out somewhere close as the cowboys attempted to control the cattle, and after what felt like an eternity, the last of the herd rushed through the street, followed by their cowboys trying to get them under control. A defining silence filled the air, and for a moment all anyone could do was stare at the carnage left in the wake of the herd.

Robert scanned the ruined street for his friend and began to panic when he was nowhere to be seen. He jumped off the porch and onto the street, calling out his name all the while. A groan came from behind him, and he turned around to see Will crawling out from behind a barrel that had fallen over in the panic.

Robert rushed over to him and helped him up. “Why did you do that? You could've died!” he said.

Will stood up and carefully clutched his side, “I’m fine, I got cover in time,” he winced.

“Are you okay?” 

“Just a bad bruise is all,” he said.

Robert looked down the street. People were gathering a few yards away. Through their feet he could see a gory mess. People began to cry out in shock and despair as they congregated around the body.

His eyes were wide in fear as he said, “t-thank you. You saved my life.” 

“Well, you didn't seem to intent on moving.”

Robert was silent as his eyes fixated on the poor person who couldn't move in time.

“Come on, let's get off these streets. I’m hungry.”

Robert nodded slowly and began the walk home, his mind still trying to process what just happened. 


	8. Catalyst

Robert was in high spirits despite the overbearing heat and his slight headache from the night before. He was headed to Arion’s pen to give him a few treats before he had to get to work as he usually did in the mornings. He was always happy to see that horse.

But today, as he arrived at the pen, he noticed that Arion wasn't alone, he was accompanied by another one of the hands, who was unsuccessfully trying to saddle the horse. Arion wasn't happy at all to have him in his space.

Along the fence stood Jenkins, his face more scowling than usual as he shouted commands to the poor hand that was dodging the furious horse.

“What’s going on here?” Robert asked as he rested his hands on the fence. Arion noticed he had arrived and nickered in happiness, but quickly turned back to deal with the man.

“You know how much this horse is worth?” Jenkins asked.

“I would figure quite a bit,” Robert said.

“Let’s just say if I were to sell him to you, you would have to work about half of your life to pay your debt to me.” 

“Really?”

Jenkins nodded. “But I’m sure you can see the damned problem with him, the stupid beast won’t listen to anyone but you. I can't sell him for what he's worth if he won't listen to anyone!”

“Well, I'm sure if you keep working at it, he’ll get there eventually,” Robert said, disliking the idea of someone else buying Arion.

“We've been working at this animal for months, Brooks. It's beginning to cost me too much to keep him here. If I can't sell him for his prize price, at least I could get something selling him to a glue factory or to the Mexicans for meat.”

“What? You're gonna kill him?” Robert cried, his fingernails digging into the wooden fence.

“I wouldn't expect you to understand business,” Jenkins spat. 

“Give me another month with him, I’ll train him good! Then you could sell him for his full price!”

“I said you don't understand boy!” he growled, “By now I could've used that pen for three or four different prize horses and made triple his price! I’m done wasting my time on something that won't make me money!” Jenkins shouted as he turned away. 

“A week then!” Robert said, grabbing him by the arm. “I’ll have him ready by the end of the week!”

Jenkins shrugged his arm away and scowled, “fine. One week,” he growled, “one week until that pen is empty.” He turned and addressed the hand, “Get out of there and get to your work, we're done here.”

Robert watched as Jenkins marched away, and turned to look at Arion, who was happy to see the stable hand get out of his space. 

Robert’s boots quickly scaled the fence and jumped inside the pen. Arion grunted happily as he trotted over to Robert and began to nuzzle his breast pocket, where the carrots were kept.

“No, no, you can't boy, not after that,” he said quietly as he pulled away, “don't you understand? You can't do this anymore.”

He could feel Arion’s strong breath as he sniffed around his pocket. “No, you dumb animal!” Robert cried as he grabbed his bridle, “You have to let them! You have to!”

Arion stopped sniffing and just looked at him with his closest eye, obviously unsure and confused as Robert tried to get his point across. 

He sighed as a lump formed in his throat, one that threatened to turn into a sob. “I know you don't want to,” he urged, “but you  _ have  _ to, boy.” 

**~**

Robert’s feet felt heavy as he made his way to the office building. The shadows were long, and the air was cooling off from the difficult day. He had spent as much time as possible with Arion, bringing different hands into the pen to see if they could handle him, he even brought Will in, and while Arion wasn't as weary of him, he still wouldn't let Will ride him. The horse was stubborn beyond all measure, and before he took pride in the fact that Arion chose him as his sole rider, but now that meant he was the only one who could save him. 

He was hoping to convince Jenkins to lend him more time with the horse. But even then, Robert wasn't sure all the time in the world would break Arion. The more he thought about it, the more the idea seized him that the horse would be dead soon, no matter how much he tried.

He pushed his way through the door of the building, and found Jenkins chair to be empty, in fact, no one was inside. He wandered around the room for a moment, peaking over to the other desks and telegram machine, everyone was out. He decided to leave Jenkins a note on his desk.

He found a pencil and began to rummage around for a loose piece of paper in the desk. As he pulled open a drawer however, he found something much more interesting than loose paper.

He pulled out a record of the month's finances. At first, Robert didn't pay too much attention to it until his eyes happened on the money Jenkins was paying himself. It was a ridiculously huge number; in fact, it was the biggest on the page. The workers’ wages compared to his were minuscule. What was he even doing with that much money?

Robert shook his head in disgust and annoyance and looked toward the other paper underneath it. 

It was a bounty poster for Will, in fact there were quite a few of them. Jenkins must've been collecting them as he saw them. The illustration of him showed him in a meaner light than Robert had ever seen him. It had both his Indian and English name printed, and a huge bounty attached to it by the U.S. Calvary for crimes against the nation. He suddenly knew why Jenkins had hired Will, to keep him close for an extended period of time.

Robert glanced in the rest of the drawer and found an unfinished letter addressed to the government. As he read through it with wide eyes, it became clear that Jenkins was planning to send word to the cavalry that Will was hiding out here and collect the bounty for himself. Will wouldn't stand a chance. 

Will was a good person, he always helped with the workload, he never put himself over others. He couldn't imagine not telling him about this plan of Jenkins’. 

But another thought crept into his head. If he were to aid in Will’s escape, not only could his job or his chance at a good, law-abiding, life be in jeopardy, but he could also get mixed up in the government’s problems. The thought of having to be on the run from government agents terrified him. 

For a moment he stood paralyzed with this new information. But he soon blinked himself back to reality; if he were caught here with this poster and letter in his hand, he would no longer have a choice in what he could do. 

He quickly placed everything back where he found it but folded one of the posters into his pocket and walked out the door, shutting it with a click behind him. The daylight was all but gone, and he looked westward where Arion’s pen was. He figured it would take just over a week before the government arrived for Will, if Jenkins finished and sent the letter tomorrow, about the same time he had to train Arion. He had been carrying the heavy weight of responsibility all day, but suddenly it increased tenfold. Not only was his horse's life in danger, but as well as a good man and a friend’s. He had the power to stop it, but at what cost to himself?


	9. Revelation

A cool breeze drifted through the darkened street as Robert stood at the step of a building. He didn't know where else to go for help. He took off his hat as he looked to the cross sitting atop the highest point of the roof. He then looked to the open doors and hesitated, but after a few moments he stepped through them.

The chapel was modest and smelled of freshly cut timber and candle wax. Robert walked down the empty pews and sat down in the front left, right in front of the pulpit and small altarpiece. The altarpiece was made up of a small statue of the crucifixion, surrounded by a few unlit candles. Through the darkness Robert peered at the man on a cross. His heart was heavy with burden and anxiety. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know who to go to. He felt wholly inadequate sitting on this bench, in front of God himself. 

He looked down into his hands and scoffed. There wasn't any room for him here, let alone any help. He doubted the Lord wanted someone like him in his holy place. He had to figure this out on his own.

He stood to leave, the floorboards creaking as he did. As he began his way outside a kind voice came from behind him.

“Wait, you don't have to leave.”

Robert quickly turned around to see a woman, perhaps in her forties, dressed in a dark dress lighting an oil lamp.

“Come, come, sit. The Lord offers sanctuary to all. You needn't be alone in your troubles,” she said with a welcoming gesture. 

Robert gripped his hat in his hand and hesitated. But he made his way back to his seat regardless.

“Do you mind if I sit?” she asked, gesturing to the seat next to him. 

He shook his head no, and she took a seat.

“You have a great burden on your heart, young man,” she said, “is that why you came here tonight?”

“Did, ah, God tell you that?” he asked apprehensively.

“Well yes, but I could tell something was bothering you the moment I saw you.”

Robert sighed. “You would be right then, Miss ah…”

“Sarah. I am the preacher here.”

“Miss Sarah, I’m Robert.”

“It's very nice to meet you, Robert. Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?”

Robert took in a shaky deep breath and nodded his head. “I, ah, recently learned some information that would be, um, very dangerous to either myself or a good person depending on how I use it.”

“Can you tell me more?”

He swallowed a lump in his throat, “I, ah, have been wanting to be a better person for a long time, and now I have a good start. I could be someone in this town you know? But I found that information and if I keep my mouth shut about it, I could keep my chance at a better life, but a good man would suffer because of it. But if I act now and save him, I could throw away everything I’m trying to be.”

Sarah hummed somberly, “that is a difficult situation.” She was silent for a moment as she thought. She stood up and went to the altarpiece and grabbed the crucifix. As she sat back down, she continued, “you see the man in this statue, the man who is suffering on this cross?”

Robert nodded.

“Do you know why he did that? Why we worship him today?” 

“Something about saving everyun?”

She nodded, “you're exactly right. You see God was deeply saddened that we were to be separated from him by sin. So, he came to earth to pay the ultimate price for us. It is because of his love we can now spend eternity with him.”

“All due respect, I don't understand what this has to do with me...”

“That's where you are wrong, this has everything to do with you. Because of Jesus’s sacrifice, you can have eternal life in him if you repent and fix your eyes on him. And it is because of that opportunity he gave us that we must act as Jesus did toward our fellow man.”

Robert was quiet as he looked at her. Still not quite understanding what she was saying.

“-you see, Jesus gave up everything for us. He suffered greatly so that we may have a chance at life. It is called on us that above all we must love one another as Jesus did- that is complete selflessness.”

He looked down at the statue in her hands. In the light he could see the anguish on the carven man's face. “But what if I don't want to risk everything?”

“That is only the natural instinct of course, but it is when we let go of our earthly fears and possessions and truly help and love our fellow man that we find purpose. Not through selfishness and greed.”

Robert sighed. This was all a lot to think about. Was he right to want a future with the stables? All this time he believed that that was his correct path. He went along with Jenkins' cruelty to his friends in the name of a better future for himself. Was that really the right thing to do? Did his “good heart” really come from that desire? Or was it something else? 

“I-I think I know what I have to do now, thank you Miss Sarah.”

Sarah bowed her head and smiled, “Of course, services are at ten on Sundays, but if you ever need to talk about anything, my doors are open.”

“You're very kind, I might take you up on that offer,” Robert said as he rose from his seat.

“You have a good night now, Robert,” she said as she shook his hand.

“You too Miss Sarah,” he said as he put his hat on and walked out into the night.


	10. Let’s Get the Hell Outta Here

The moon was high as Robert marched back to the stables. The night was still in anticipation. The door budged open and Robert went straight to Will and shoved him awake.

Will jumped and looked at him with confusion.

Robert pulled the folded wanted poster from his pocket. For a moment he hesitated; his eyes flashed to Will's, who had taken an edge of apprehension.

A tight breath left Robert's lungs. He handed Will the poster. 

By the moonlight streaming through the window, Will gravely read the poster and looked up to Robert with serious eyes. 

"Explain," Robert said. 

Will blinked slowly as he began to understand his situation. He took a deep breath. 

"My people were forced to leave our land and live on the reservations. We simply didn't have enough buffalo to sustain us. Especially after…" He stopped and his jaw clenched. "After the white man's massacre." 

Robert was watching his eyes, which even in the dim light he could see a deep-seated anger and sadness within them.

"The reservations, they fed us, but only if we gave up everything that made us who we are. That made us Lakota.

I seemed to be the only one who wanted to fight against it all. Everyone else… they had broken. Their spirit had left. I tried to get my brothers and sisters to fight, but they wouldn't. ...I was so angry at everything I killed a guard after he came to quiet me. After that I ran and somehow escaped. I thought I had run far enough."

'I… I almost didn't tell you about this Will. Don't make me regret it," Robert said.

"I won't, no one will know it was you. I'll be gone by the morning," he said as he stood up. 

"No. You're gonna take me with you, along with my horse."

Will frowned. "Why?"

"Jenkins will kill him by the end of the week if I don't break him out," he said, "I don't want anyone else dying because of me."

Will nodded. "Get packing then."

The boys began to pack what they would need for their escape. 

"Hold on. You guys were just plannin' to leave me here?"

Both Robert and Will stopped what they were doing and realized they had forgotten about Luis.

"I-I didn't want to drag you into this Luis," Robert said. 

"Oh, hell no, you're not leaving me to not get out of here  _ and _ screw over Jenkins," Luis said as he jumped out of his bunk. "You guys are the closest thing I got to a family in a long time."

Robert smiled, but suddenly fear gripped his heart. He wasn't sure if it was the upcoming theft and escape, the uncertain future, or something much deeper.

“We're gonna need horses too if we're gonna make it,” Will said.

Both Luis and Robert flashed each other a grin. “I think we have the perfect plan already drawn out,” Robert said as he went to his bag and pulled out the book he had scribbled all over the first night they had gone drinking. 

Robert opened the book and began to read his notes. “Okay, we're gonna need the keys to open the stalls. Luis, it says something here about a lockpick?” 

“Oh, right. I forgot I had those,” Luis said as he went to search for them.

“Okay, you two go get the horses. I’ll finish packing here and meet you outside,” Will said. 

“Found them!” Luis said as he held up some oddly bent key-like objects. 

“Alright, we will see you in a bit, Will.”

They all nodded and he and Luis headed out the door. By now, the moon was nearing the horizon, it was getting to be early in the morning. Robert didn't realize how fast the night had passed and he suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit him.

They went to Arion first, who upon being awoken, nickered in confusion. Not once before had he ever been woken up at this hour.

“I know buddy, shushh,” Robert whispered as he hopped the fence and began readying the saddle as Luis shimmied the lock on the gate. It popped open, and Luis quietly celebrated.

“I wasn't sure they worked,” Luis smiled as Robert led Arion through the gate. 

“Thank God they do.”

They began to the main stable, but Luis stopped him. “Why don’t we pay Jenkin’s personal stable a visit instead?”

Robert grinned, “now that’s an idea right there.”

They turned around, and Robert began to make out the faint glow of the sun, soon the stables would be awake.

Robert sighed, “I know we have little time,” he said gesturing to the sky, “but I need to say I’m sorry for just standing by as Jenkins and the others bullied you. I was confused as to what was right, but- I’m not anymore. You're my friend, I should've treated you like one sooner.”

“...The last time I could call someone my friend was in Mexico. I had a family too. I left them behind, and I’ve regretted it ever since,” Luis said, not making eye contact.

“Why don't you go back?” Robert asked.

“They don't want me. They made it very clear. No one has wanted me around for a long time. Thank you for saying those things.”

Robert nodded, he didn't say anything else, but that same pang of fear hit him again. Why was he so afraid of having friends again?

They were sure to relieve Jenkins only of his two best and most expensive horses for Luis and Will. The mischievous pair quickly led the horses back to their shack but stopped in their tracks soon after.

Will wasn't outside waiting, not only that, but their door was wide open. 

The boys exchanged a worried look, and quickly hitched the horses nearby before rushing inside. 

What they found made Robert’s stomach drop.

Will wasn't alone, in fact he was tied up and being held by Jenkins, who had brought along two other hands, each armed with a revolver. 

“You kids think I wasn't on to you?” Jenkins growled, “Ever since you came blubbering into my barn about your grand plan to rob me, I haven't trusted you a bit. And once I noticed one of the posters were gone, all I had to do was send someone to listen in on you and confirm what I suspected.” Jenkins pulled out a knife and held it to Will’s throat. “Now, you're gonna give yourselves over to me or this redskin is gonna get it.”

Robert bared his teeth and took a step forward, “you're an evil man Jenkins, we’re not putting up with you anymore!” he took his gun out and pulled the hammer back. “You let him go.”

Without warning, the stable hand closest to Robert lunged at him, causing him to exclaim and drop his gun. The hand twisted his arms behind him, and he cried out in pain.

He looked toward Luis, who had had the same thing happen to him, and Luis looked at him with worried eyes. 

Jenkins began to chuckle, “You kids really are something, you think you can win here?” he looked at the hands and said, “Take ‘em outside and tie up a fresh noose, I’m sick of this insubbordance.”

Robert began to struggle for his life, he kicked and pulled. But it was no use, Jenkins had brought his toughest men. Robert desperately clung to the doorframe as the man tried to force him through.

Suddenly, a commotion from behind caused the man to pause and turn around. Will had gotten free from Jenkins hold, as he was no match for the skinny pencil pusher and the two were now struggling for the knife with Will clearly on his way to overpowering Jenkins.

“Yeah, Will get him!” Luis yelled, earning him a few harsh words from his captor.

“Help me you imbeciles!” Jenkins cried.

“But Boss these two-”

“I don't care! One of you help me!”

The man holding Luis rushed over to help, leaving Luis to dart for the gun on the ground. He picked it up and aimed for the man holding Robert but couldn't get a clear shot that wouldn't endanger Robert. 

“ _ A la mierda,” _ Luis mumbled and jumped on the man. The man exclaimed and did his best to get Luis off all while holding on to Robert, who was doing his own share in damage. 

The man was tough however, he wouldn't let go of Robert no matter how much Luis gave him. But Luis wasn't done, he lifted the gun and began to bash the end down on the man’s head. He became too dazed to stand, and Robert wrangled himself free just as the stable hand passed out on the ground.

Luis handed him his gun back, and the two looked at each other and leapt at the last stable hand, who Will was holding back as well as Jenkins. 

With their combined strength, Luis and Robert were able to pull the stable hand off Will. The man began to reach for the gun at his hip through the barrage that Luis and Robert were giving him, but Luis snatched it from his holster right as the man’s hand had brushed it. 

Luis took a step back, and aimed right for the man’s face, “give up, man!” he yelled.

The man’s eyes widened, and he decided it wasn't worth his while to continue fighting. He slowly put his hands at the back of his head.

“No, you idiot!” Jenkins cried, who’s head had been forced to the ground by Will’s boot, “you're not allowed to give up! I hired you to help me take these three in!”

The stable hand glared, “no, you hired me to break colts, I didn't sign up for this shit. This is the last straw, Jenkins. I quit.”

Robert watched with a wide grin as the former stable hand stormed out of the shack, yanking his gun away from Luis as he did. 

Jenkins' eyes began to dart around the room, when he found no other form of salvation, he began to panic. “Hey look, you have always been good workers, I never had a problem with your work. I’ll pay you an extra ten percent if you let me go…” 

Jenkins continued to babble on in fear, and the three boys all shared a triumphant smirk.

“Hey Luis,” Robert said, “would you shut him up?”

Will chuckled and Luis nodded gladly, “With pleasure,” he said. 

Luis went over to their packed bags and a moment later came back with one of their dirty socks. 

Jenkins began to shake his head, “No no no no, listen to me….”

Luis didn't listen as he stuffed the whole sock in his jaw. Jenkins' face contorted in disgust at the taste.

“Ah, that's better,” Robert leaned in close, “What are we gonna do with you now huh?”

Luis left the shack and came in a moment later with rope from the hitching post outside. He then tossed it to Will, who made quick work of binding his hands and feet.

Robert smiled as an idea came to his head, “Heh, I know exactly what to do to ya,” he said with a grin. 

**~**

Robert struck the hammer one last time into the nail and admired his work. Jenkin’s wrists were tied on the outside of the barn door, leaving him with nothing to do but sit against it and wait for the sunrise. Above him, Robert had just nailed the last month's financial records, proof that he was skimming wages off the stable hands.

Luis and Will both chuckled behind him.

“I guess all we can say is good luck to ya then,” Robert said to the man sitting in front of him.

Jenkins began to squirm and mumble through his sock as the three turned away and hopped on their new horses. 

As they left the livery and headed down the street to the open desert, Robert leaned into Arion and gave him a good pat on his neck. The horse seemed happy to be walking away from his pen and out on the open road. 

“So where to next boss?” Luis asked.

“What do y'all say to up north, to the Rockies, I am sick of this heat,” Robert said.

“That sounds like a plan to me,” Will said.

As the buildings left them behind, the first light of day began to rise in front of him. He looked at each of his new friends, and then to the bright orange sky, and for the first time in a long time Robert felt hopeful about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally hear the song "On the Road Again" by Willie Nelson playing in the background of the final scene lol
> 
> But I'm glad I've finished this! and I can't wait to begin posting the next part, its one of my favorites :)


End file.
